Albert's Q&A with the Wicked characters and OBC
by SuperIdinaMenzelObsessedFanboy
Summary: The Wicked characters AND the OBC from Wicked got kidnapped just to wake up on a Q&A place, oh, what could possibly go wrong?, Rated T because i'm paranoid, also, i got this idea from Nia's Q&A so any borrowed stuff belongs to her!, also, I'M BAAAAAAACK!, Update: Prologue and Chapter 1 uploaded!
1. Prologue

Hi, I had a huge writer block, read the update on my profile, no time to explain, it's 3:00 AM where i live, gotta get this thing goin', also, sorry Nia if the title is like your Q&A, but I got this idea from your fanfic so please forgive meh

* * *

><p>Everyone comes in through a door to a very dark room<p>

"Where are we?" A certain green girl asked

"I don't know" A certain Scarecrow said

"Huh?, who's there!?" A high-pitched voice shouted

Then, the lights turn on

"Dun duh-duuuuuuuuun!" Albert said as the lights turned on just to reveal a huge room with an audience from one side and the interview site on another

"What is- ELPHIE!?" A blonde girl screamed as she ran to her best friend whose name was Elphaba and tackled her

"And we have even more guests" Albert said while the whole OBC of Wicked entered the room confused

"I still don't know what's happening..." Elphaba said confused while trying to get the blonde girl whose name was Glinda off her

"You're in my Q&A, you'll spent the rest of your lives here... just kidding" Albert said watching the guests tense up

"Aaanyways, i'll explain more when we get to the actual first chapter, SO GIVE MEH DA QUESTIONS!" Albert shouted as the courtain closed

* * *

><p>Again, sorry Nia, I couldn't resist making my own Q&amp;A, I promise i'll make up to you somehow someday, now, FEED ME WITH QUESTIONS!, i'll explain more about my dissappearance in the next chapters, for now, goodbye!<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Hullooo!, I'm glad to be back, now, for why I disappeared, I just got in my first year of High School, yup, and I've been very busy, but since things have calmed down now I came back!

TheHeadphoneGirl: Aww, thanks, you're welcome to ask anything or give dares any time!

Now, onto the story!

* * *

><p>"Welcome back to Albert's Q&amp;A!" Albert said as the audience cheered<p>

"Now, first we have **Doglover645** with some questions, and they're not too friendly…" Albert said as the characters shivered

_Elphaba: Die alone or live forever with only a grapefruit and a cantelope?_

"Live forever with only a grapefruit and a cantelope, I've died more than enough times already, I mean, just look at the many times I've died in the adaptations of "The Wizard of Oz"!, and that's including the book of Wicked" Elphaba said with a hint of sass

"Alright, there's your answer" Albert said smirking

_Glinda: give up pink forever or be booed off a stage?_

"Get booed off a stage, I'll never give up on pink, NEVER!" Glinda shouted as she shivered imagining a life without pink

The audience laughed but they stayed quiet as soon as they realized Glinda was serious

_Fiyero: do math forever or only eat overlooked broccoli?_

Fiyero was shocked as soon as he heard the questions

"I… um… don't i get a say in this!?" Fiyero shouted

"Nope, now answer!" Albert said looking at Fiyero

"i guess… overlooked broccoli, i'll never understand math, also, she never said i'll eat overlook broccoli forever right!?" Fiyero said

"That's actually true" Albert said

_MORRIBLE (has to do whatever she picks): let Elphaba cast any spell she wishes on you, or eat a 'special' meal prepared by the rest of the gang?_

"Why does everyone hate me?" Morrible said with bitterness in her sentence

"I don't" Albert said hiding below a table just to prevent the virtual tomatoes from coming

"Let the witch cast any spell on me, i'd rather be cursed than dead" Morrible said like it was no big deal

"Gladly" Elphaba smirked as she got up from her seat

Elphaba muttered something and then Morrible became a fish and she was even in a fish tank

"Sorry Morrible, it's what people want, i'll change you back at the end of the chapter" Albert said as he get out from the table

"Now we have **Elphieispopular** with more questions!" Albert said

_Albert, can you make Nessa alive and send her here?_

Albert looked shocked "Uhm…" Albert looked at Elphaba, she looked a bit hesitant but she eventually gave him a nod

"Okay…" Albert then snapped his fingers and a chair appeared with Nessa in it

"Huh?, where am i?" Nessa wondered as she looked around

"N-Nessa…?" Elphaba said shocked

"F-Fabala…?" Nessa said looking at Elphaba shocked

Elphaba ran to Nessa and hugged her crying, Nessa started to cry too

"I'm sorry, i'm so sorry" Nessa said between sobs

The audience Aww'ed

"I think we should let them have their moment…" Fiyero said

"I agree" Albert said

A while later

"We're good now" Elphaba said grabbing Nessa's hand

"Okay, now onto the questions, but before that," Albert said and then he got out of nowhere a pair of Ruby Slippers "these are for you Nessa" Albert said as Nessa put them on "Now you can walk" Albert said and Nessa gave a big grin

_Elphie, do you have any tips for school? Cause it's getting a bit awful... Kuch Kuch,_

"Always do your homework, pay attention to the teachers, and study!" Elphaba said confident

_Glinnie, give me a makeover!_

"Of course!" Glinda said getting out of nowhere a Make-up kit

A girl from the audience screamed and began fangirling and then she came running to the stage

A few minutes later she came back to the audience looking beautiful due to the Makeover

"And that's how it's done!" Glinda said as the Make-up kit disappeared

The audience cheered due to that comment

_Fiyero, sing today 4u from Rent._

"And to make it more interesting…" Albert said and then he got out a black wig and a Christmas dress with Zebra-stripped stocking with high-heel black leather boots

"Do I **seriously** have to wear that!?" Fiyero asked shocked and Elphaba, Glinda and Nessa looked like they were about to faint, even Morrible who was still a fish

"Yup" Albert said and then he snapped his fingers and Fiyero was wearing ALL of it

Albert then got out a Video Tape "Sing!"

_"Today for you, Tomorrow for me_

_Today for you, Tomorrow for me_

_It was my lucky day today on Avenue A_  
><em>When a lady in a Limousine drove my way<em>  
><em>She said, 'Darling, be a dear, haven't slept in a year<em>  
><em>I need your help to make my neighbor's yappy dog disappear'<em>

_'This Akita-Evita just won't shut up_  
><em>I believe if you play nonstop that pup<em>  
><em>Will breathe its very last high strung breath<em>  
><em>I'm certain that cur will bark itself to death'<em>

_Today for you, tomorrow for me_  
><em>Today for you, tomorrow for me<em>  
><em>We agreed on a fee, a thousand dollar guarantee<em>  
><em>Tax free and a bonus if I trim her tree<em>

_Now who could foretell that it would go so well_  
><em>But sure as I am here that dog is now in doggy hell<em>  
><em>After an hour, Evita in all her glory<em>  
><em>On the window ledge of that twenty third story<em>

_Like Thelma and Louise did_  
><em>When they got the blues<em>  
><em>Swan dove into the courtyard<em>  
><em>Of the Gracie Mews<em>

_Today for you, tomorrow for me_  
><em>Today for you, tomorrow for me<em>

_Fiyero then did a fabulous drum solo in the table_

_Back on the street where I met my sweet_  
><em>Where he was moaning and groaning on the cold concrete<em>  
><em>The nurse took him home for some mercurochrome<em>  
><em>And I dressed his wounds and got him back on his feet, sing it<em>

_Today for you, tomorrow for me_  
><em>Today for you, tomorrow for me<em>  
><em>I said, today for you, tomorrow for me<em>  
><em>Today for you, tomorrow for me"<em>

Fiyero finished singing and the audience clapped and cheered to the whole singing and dancing

"Can I take this off **NOW!?**" Fiyero shouted

Albert then snapped his fingers and Fiyero was back to his normal self "Thank you" Fiyero said relaxed

"You're welcome" Albert said

"Also, we can turn Morrible back now" Albert said and then he snapped his fingers again and Morrible was back to being a human

"Thank you!" Morrible said

"You're welcome" Albert said

"And that's it for this chapter!, I hope you liked it and leave more questions and dares in the reviews!" Albert said and the courtain closed

* * *

><p>Remember that the whole OBC and Dorothy is also here, so please ask them questions and send them dares!, now, buh-bye<p> 


End file.
